Ren'ai & Itami
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: Sequel to 'Animal I Have Become'. Lots of thinking, a slowly breaking heart, and a wolf who just won't let go. How much more emotion can Sesshomaru handle?...I'm trying out some japanese, just so you know...


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_a/n---Here it is! The sequel to 'Animal I Have Become'! Can you just hear the excitement?...okay, maybe it's just me. I wish I could have started it sooner, but I'm sure everyone has had the forgetting of plotlines happen to them before. Right, lets get started before I forget again!_

_Translation notes:_

_Reifujin--Lady_

_Teishu--Master_

_koibito--sweetheart_

**Part One**

The Western Stronghold was just as beautiful as it had been on the first day she saw it. White stone walls surrounded the traditional japenese mansion, hidding it's endless gardens from sight. It looked all the more sryene because of the full moon and scattered diamonds on black silk. Too bad Sesshomaru wasn't up at her height to see it in all it's glory. One of the many advantages of being a Black Pheonix demon was hovering in mid air, letting her see any scene for extended amounts of time.

Too bad it drove Jakken up the wall.

"Rin! Stop your daydreaming and get inside! Lord Sesshomaru wishes to put the wards back up!"

Not a day had passed that she wished to cut out the imp's tongue. She rolled her black-brown eyes and dove through the palace gates, knocking Jakken off his feet. Ah-Un was the next to be passed, who snorted at the dust kicked up from flying so low. Then she smacked into Sesshomaru's back, nearly knocking him over. Luckily, Sesshomaru wasn't as challenged as Jakken and kept his feet as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a backwards hug.

"Careful, Rin." he said softly, obviously tired. She frowned slightly and dropped to the ground. Something must be nagging in the back of his mind, for the Dog Demon Lord never got like this, except on the rare occasions he stayed up for a week straight. Sesshomaru continued into the palace, being greeted by the housekeeper, KeiMei, and the master of the stables, Kishu. Both elderly-looking cat demons smiled at the sight of her, not knowing it was really little Rin in a new skin.

"Shall I set up a room for your lady friend, or have you already made other arrangements, Teishu Sesshomaru?" asked KeiMei slyly.

Kishu's gaze studied the courtyard quickly as the doors closed. He seemed confused, then disheartened. "Where is Reifujin Rin?" he asked quietly, turning to Sesshomaru.

The White Lord turned to his only two servants, then looked at Rin. "She is there." Both cat demons gaped as their lord offered Rin his hand, which was accepted with a happy smile. It was silent as Sesshomaru led his ward to her room, very concious of her worried looks. Before her door, he gave her a whisper of a kiss on her temple, then disappeared in the direction of his study. She waited until she heard the sliding door thump closed before sighing and entering her own rooms.

Sesshomaru had made sure he had covered all the basics when selecting her chambers. One would think that was the second sign of affection towards her. Her bedchamber opened up to her own personal garden that Kishu cared for, always wanting to please her. Before that was a small library where Sesshomaru had taught her to read and write. Next to the bedchamber was the wardrobe, where KeiMei had helpped her with clothing and hair and other personal things. Down the hall was the filing room that had been a fine source of entertainment because of Jakken. And Sesshomaru's study's windows looked out over her gardens, where Ah-Un liked to nap. It was an excellent setup. She ot to torment the imp, play with the flowers and the dragon, and the Lord got to watch it all.

She sighed heavily, thinking of the hours KeiMei would want to spend with clothes in the next few days. New designs, color schemes, and sizes...just thinking about it gave her a headache. She honestly didn't mind fussing over clothing sometimes, but the rate at which KeiMei did it was way too much. Then she'd want to play with her hair every morning, like she used to...

Coming back seemed less exciting now that she _really_ thought about it. At least Kishu still thought of her as his own child. He was the one who got her overly interested in plants and animals. He taught her all she knew about the two things that made up life. She couldn't wait to start helpping with the horses and gardens again!

Unless KeiMei got some other, unpleasent ideas.

Rin wandered into her bedroom and flopped down on her bed, wondering what had Sesshomaru so distracted. He hadn't said much the whole trip back from Kouga's cave. Now she could hardly believe what she was going to let heppen to her! She never told Sesshomaru about it when he asked about what had happened in those horrific three days. He had kept an eye on her the whole way, almost never letting her out of his sight,causing a few embarasing conversations. He was just being careful, and she understood that. His random hugs and kisses were rather unnerving, though. The heartless ice king wasn't one who liked to show emotion, so the rare action was kind of odd.

She closed her eyes, willing her mind to stop racing, and tried to roll onto her back. Her wings instantly got in the way, so she moved back onto her stomach with a groan. She hardly noticed the sound of her door opening. Another up-side to being a demon' exceptional hearing.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at the tall, white haired form that stood at the door. He silently sat down beside her legs and placed his fingers on one of her wings. He had done this alot during the night. He always seemed calmer when she was within touching distance, and would spend valuble sleeping hours just stroking her new limbs and watching her. Maybe it brought him some special kind of peace of mind, after almost loosing her. She didn't really know, but it also helpped her a little. He had always saved her from everything, so it was only natural for his presence to be relaxing. She nestled her head into her pillow with a sigh.

Just as she was drifting off, she heard him whisper, "Sleep well, koibito."


End file.
